Drow x2
by Negrath
Summary: No, I'm not "on a roll"...this is a bunch of stories intended for the attic...I put them here as I finally realized I'd never get around to it elsewhere(sorry, Leo. Truly.). Oh, and this one's about the appearance of a most surprising visitor


I will now endeavor to put forth a little vignette, of a sort, inspired by my discovery of (important) which house did what at a certain point in the Dark Elf trilogy, and (not important) where the name "Vierna" most likely originated.(have forgotten explanation given upon inclusion of the aforementioned designation in the tales of Viconia and the surprisingly out- of-focus Bhaalspawn, whose name, along with that of the outstanding author my prolonged absence from the revered place of Realm-lore talespinners called the "Attic", have forgotten.. Sorry)  
  
That said, I must remark that the "accepted" behavioral pattern, not to mention the specific ideas of the specimen by the curiously named outcast of the house do'Urden, is me completely unknown…somehow, I have the feeling his appearance in BG2 is not wholly fitting his acknowledged image, posed by the trilogies of Dark Elf and Icewind Dale.  
  
I therefore go with how he appears to me after a rereading(as yet incomplete) of the former.  
  
NB: I also seem to recall "the Black Rose" make somewhat derisive comments on her fellow topside Drow…just thought I'd mention that.  
  
Oh, and, yeah, there are some pretty long ones in here…though, with the proper inflection, it should work…I hope…:)  
  
Also, it would appear I take on the tone of a reporter a bit on down…sorry about that. g  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun having risen sufficiently to leave the ground beneath her, the towns farmers have already been at work for hours.  
  
The owner of their common watering hole, however, still finds reason to sleep long into the day, some days not rising until customers require his presence in the common room.  
  
Though those reasons reputedly have more than a passing connection with his dark-skinned companion of years soon to require more than two human hands to count, the townsfolk for whom he has held a significant position for equally long, as owner of the Keep to which they owe their land, would rather tare and feather anyone daring to openly voice them, sooner than let it pass.  
  
The landscape's most prominent feature, next to the remote silhouette of the ruling castle mentioned above, would be the stone tower not far outside the city border; not of a size to be admired, by any stretch of the imagination, but then, it's owner has never been of the opinion that ones property should have greater importance than oneself.  
  
Early on working the trade of thief, though not of any affiliation but that of her divine brother, she had, by the time the nearby Keep were acquired, been practicing the additional art of magic; an art she soon grew to master beyond the farthest expectations of those few that even had suspected her talent for such activities back in the honorable library-fortress of Candlekeep.  
  
reporter mode on  
  
These two, the Tavern-owner and his sister, have quite the history behind them; at first having spent a not inconsequential time in that most respected of Keeps, never knowing anything of their kinship before far later, in an encounter with yet another such divinely related person.  
  
Then, travelling the countryside, righting wrongs and gaining friends, they found themselves in the great city of BALDUR'S GATE, where even more wrongs were righted, and quite a few rumors started, joining the many already having formed by that time.  
  
Their group by that time haven gone trough plenty of changes and alterations, they made a most disastrous trip back to Candlekeep, after which they found themselves forced to leave it to a most uncertain fate…since then, none has been allowed inside it's gates, nor has any been known to leave, the valiant group being the last to see it's interiors and  
  
-leave- to tell about it…something they have never done, to public knowledge.  
  
After that visit, and the no doubt earth-shattering events they were witness to within the keep's walls, they returned to Baldur's Gate in an evident intent to bring revenge upon those responsible…and ended up giving a name to at least some of the rumored heroes that had had their stories told in every tavern and marketplace throughout the surrounding lands, as they prevented a cunning assault upon the royal family, cut off every escape route, and ultimately put an end to that most vile of relatives.  
  
Soon after their victory in that locale, they disappeared altogether, only to reappear in rumors and astounding tales down South, in Amn!  
  
During this final chain of adventures, they destroyed two guilds of the night; (one of thieves, the other too short in existence to have their final goals known) took down a number of that most revered (and feared) of races -the Dragons*1; put a supposed elven mage or three back in their right place, and even took a shot at eliminating the entire Drow nation!*2  
  
That one would find it necessary to blame bedroom activities for the Godchild's late mornings after such a history, ought to be sufficient cause for being chased from the town!  
  
reporter mode(hopefully) off  
  
Anyway, although having remained undisturbed in the docile environment of his "farming town" for quite some time(aside from a politely ignored incident with his wife and a stranger who were never seen again), he were this day rudely awakened by an eager pounding on the door of his private quarters, loud enough to sound as though it were on the very door that moments later flung open, allowing entrance to an out-of-breath thief-mage that no sooner had gained her breath, than she seized hold of a convenient limb on her still-prone brother, and literally dragged him out onto the floor with a thump, wordlessly gesturing at the Drow to follow, as she, shifting hold from a leg to an arm, pulled her friend to his feet, and dragged him through the door.  
  
Meekly following, immediately having acknowledged the futility of not doing so, Negrath, the Bhaalspawn Kensai in official ownership of de'Arnise Keep and surrounding lands, nevertheless freed his arm and moved behind the safety of the bardisk once it came "within reach", throwing a slight glare at his wife as she came out a moment later, smiling playfully from the confines of her "morning robe".  
  
Both then shifted their eyes to the mage that were all but shuffling her feet impatiently in the middle of the room, directing a brightly beaming, yet somewhat secretive smile upon the Drow.  
  
-"They're ready for you now!" she called.  
  
The couple turned confused eyes on the door, at which she had directed her statement, and watched a white-haired fellow enter, dual sheaths at his side, and a color of skin the two Bhaalspawn had only seen on one other surface-dweller...who presently turned as pale as the aforementioned skin- tone would allow, and all but fled back into the pair's private quarters.  
  
Seeing the spellcasters face fall as she turned confused eyes upon him, Negrath sighed, suddenly seeing why she'd been so exited about them meeting the newcomer.  
  
Looking as though he had intended to comment the way by which she had called him, the unfamiliar, yet well-known male Drow stared after the vanished woman for a long moment, before glancing between the two humans still present…evidently only then noticing the level of exposed skin the Kensai sported, and drawing what he appeared to consider slightly humorous conclusions;  
  
-"Allow me to inform you that I will not feel insulted should you wish to acquire further coverage."  
  
Smiling gratefully, the former adventurer looked to his sister Imoen;  
  
-"I assume you will manage to keep him entertained meanwhile?"  
  
-"That's what I'm here for!" where the expected, enthusiastic reply, immediately followed by a request in the tones of a plea;  
  
-"Try to return as a pair, will you?"  
  
-"Child," the Drow commented, lifting a hand as if to stop the addition from reaching Negrath;  
  
-"I do not claim to know her, but I would be much in the wrong if I allowed anyone to take upon themselves the task of forcing her to do what she so clearly shies away from."  
  
-"Not a problem." The Kensai replied, chuckling slightly;  
  
-"I've traveled with her extensively, saved her hide on a few occasions, and ultimately married her…I think I can survive a minor request to have her join me upon returning to your company."  
  
Staring at the other man for little longer than a moment, the Drow nodded, looking to the mage as if to acknowledge information he earlier had disbelieved.  
  
-"Then I suppose you will live to see a few more days…you may ask. After all, who am I to advise the one male I know to achieve equality with a Drow female?" he concluded, chuckling mirthlessly.  
  
  
  
A not inconsiderable span of time later, though with far less noise than anticipated, the Lord and Lady of the land returned to properly greet their guest.  
  
By way of hesitant apology, the female stepped forward first; gazing levelly at him, momentarily letting her eyes stray across the particular features she had not seen in such a color (outside of a glass mirror) for years beyond what she cared to count. In return, he studied, with polite directness, the shape and color of the creature which most prominent feature in his mind were the accompanying hiss of snakes.  
  
Offering no hand in greeting, she merely spoke her name, in a tone unused since her first days with the Bhaalspawn and their companions;  
  
"Viconia deVir."  
  
At the sound of the last word, the guest all but took a step back in surprise;  
  
-"A survivor?!?"  
  
-"No." Viconia stated, shaking her head as if declining an offered fruit.  
  
-"Not if I were to return. Not for a moment."  
  
-"But you are a…"  
  
-"-were- an outcast…from my house and from my people…our people. Now, I'm merely a Drow...on the surface…and all but dead here too, had it not been for him…and his friends." She concluded, gesturing at her Fate-touched companion  
  
-"Your friends, too, silly!" Imoen interrupted, happy the only two Drow not answering to the requirements of their fellow kin (that she knew of) were talking, disregarding completely what topic they would happen to choose...  
  
-"Yes, I suppose…my friends too." The other woman conceded, giving the mage in the unusual, many-colored robes a wry smile, before turning back to her fellow Drow, any number of emotions leaving her gaze little short of expressionless once more…  
  
-"Well, I suppose I should return mine, as well;…"  
  
-"Drizzt do'Urden. Little readily became know to me after my escape, but that much I heard while wandering the roads with my…husband. I suppose I owe you and your house my life. Your attack on mine…on house deVir" she corrected, making an effort to separate herself from them;"…would appear to be the thing that hindered my execution…if for nothing else, then because removing the reason for disfavor looses meaning when the resulting attack is already in progress…"  
  
Distractedly rubbing his chin in thought, Drizzt suddenly laughed out loud, moving to embrace her.  
  
That she instantly moved two steps back and drew a hammer from a belt that had carried neither of her two destructive weapons for several years, put an effective stop to that notion, only having her relaxing her stance when he spoke instead, still smiling widely;  
  
-"So the mighty house Do'Urden is responsible for TWO renegade Drow in the surface world? Matron Malice would turn in her grave along with every Matron Mother of that house since the first Do'Urden made her own!"  
  
Calming slightly, he observed, smiling as wryly as Viconia ever had; "that is, if she had had a grave to rotate in…"  
  
The suppressed expressions on the Cleric's face spoke of a brief flash of satisfaction she would have used her own hammers on herself for feeling, had she not despised the weakness thus acknowledged even more…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so, assuming they all got along for as long as the famous Drow could hang around, this little tale, considerably bigger in the number of lines filled than at first expected, is at an end…and, for those wondering; yes, I still intend to write both the BG1-deal and numerous other small tidbits…not the least of which will be the second resolution of the mystery of the malicious stranger…(that, btw, would be written far faster if I had the slightest idea on how to describe the banquet I would necessarily have to include in that continuation…especially since I suppose quite a bit will, if not actually occur there, be based in events happening during that event…anyone who can help with this?  
  
  
  
Funseeker  
  
  
  
And BTW, I'm planning a short(very short, AAMOF(as a matter of fact), but suchly I planned for this one as well, so…g) crossover of a sort…  
  
A swordwielder of "many skills" and a (relatively) innocent sidekick being the guests of honor…  
  
Should I keep this to myself, or would there be sufficient interest to put it up on here?  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
*1:While some of the stories would have it that the Tavern-owner, then known as a swordwielder of remarkable skill, took down at least two on his singular own, even the most enthusiastic of supporters have, after lengthy discussion, conceded that some of his stronger companions might, at times, have served as distractions to the beasts.  
  
*2:Yup, rumors againg 


End file.
